Puerta número 12
by A-Shu184
Summary: Cuando la puerta numero 12 se cierra, ellos vuelven a su vida normal... Pero algo se rompe cada vez más [Netorare]
1. Prologo

**Prologo: Cosas de ti, cosas de mi**

* * *

Se odiaban, eso lo hace todo más sencillo. Entre ellos no existían esas palabras "cursis" que todas las parejas normales solían decirse, pero un "te odio" desde lo más profundo de su corazón luego de una pelea era lo más importante. Los besos, las caricias, eran cosas que solo "podían ser utilizadas" en los momentos necesarios.

Ellos estaban bien con eso, ellos sabían que su vida como pareja era distinta a todas las demás. Eran poco convencionales o como todos decían, eran unos sádicos. Lo supieron cuando empezaron a vivir juntos y ella le lanzo la televisión, lo supieron cuando el provoco que ella cayera de las escaleras. ¿Qué más daba? Todos los que los vieran, sabían que estaban bien.

Pero eso no era cierto.

Hasta hace poco ella pudo decir que era realmente insoportable; él ni se daba cuenta de lo que ella estaba viviendo, pero aun así no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, no después de todo lo que paso. Porque, llego un momento en la vida de ambos que aquellos "te odio" se hicieron creíbles.

Un día ella lloró y él se burló de eso, como siempre. Pero ella no necesitaba eso, no le siguió el juego y en su lugar solo guardo silencio saliendo de la casa que compartía.

Y vino su error…

 _"lo peor es que no me siento tan culpable"_

Se dijo a si misma cerrando tras de sí la puerta con el número 12 de esa habitación, de ese pequeño hotel de paso.

* * *

 **Netorare por que puedo, mas adelante se especificara, espero les guste.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Netorare o NTR:** Genero del anime/manga que involucra temáticas de infidelidad o robo de parejas, novios y/o amigos. No importa el método en el que la pareja engañe al otro, sino las consecuencias que esto tiene, el propósito principal de crear una historia con NTR es hacer que la pareja se entere y sufra el ver a su novia/o estar con otro.

* * *

 **De cómo subimos a lo más alto…**

* * *

El sabor de una buena taza de café, no importa su sabor, siempre terminara siendo olvidada. Lo mismo suele suceder con los días, el tiempo es algo que los humanos no se detienen a apreciar, a mirar cada detalle, algo... Solo dejan que pase y ya. No hay nada más. Pero claro, existen ciertas excepciones. Siempre habrá algo que quiera ser rememorado. Una fecha especial.

 _El día 15 de Julio se podría considerar una fecha especial._

Kagura tenía 14 años cuando lo conoció. Ella podía decirse que era una jovencita poco convencional, tenía un rostro angelical y una sonrisa infantil que a la vez era encantadora pero... Nada más. Ella había aprendido demasiadas cosas que bien podrían ser consideradas negativas por parte de cierto hombre con el que creció. Posiblemente por esa razón cualquier sujeto que la mirase pensaba lo mismo. "Monstruo" "Comelona" "Malhablada" "Agresiva" "Loca", eran solo unos cuantos adjetivos. En realidad a ella jamás le importó.

Sougo tenía 18 años cuando la conoció, era cuatro años mayor que ella pero, por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón, el parecía ser un "niño de su edad" cada que su camino se cruzaba con el de ella. Él era un joven de rostro infantil, su cabellera castaña, su mirada rojiza y ese rostro tan fino provocaba que las miradas féminas lo siguieran. Pero eso no era algo que le interesase, él era un sádico después de todo.

De conocerse pasaron años. Ambos crecieron y "maduraron", o eso era lo que se decía a su alrededor. De ser rivales un día descubrieron que dentro de ellos existía un sentimiento que se albergaba dentro del pecho de cada uno.

Kagura se dio cuenta de que los latidos tan frenéticos de su corazón no eran precisamente por la adrenalina de escucharlo retándola. Un día Sougo entendió que esa ira que sentía no era por verla a ella a quién según odiaba, más bien era por ver a quienes estaban rodeándola aparentemente tan felices y gozosos de su compañía. Les tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta de aquello. Pero lo lograron, es parte de la madurez.

 _Se dieron cuenta un 15 de Julio._

Un día que bien pudo pasar desapercibido para cualquiera, pero no para ellos. Kagura tenía 16 y Sougo 20, estaban discutiendo, como era su rutina... ¿Qué cambio? No lo sabían. Cuando se dieron cuenta sus labios se unían con delicadeza dando rienda suelta a ese pequeño tacto que gritaba todas las palabras de amor de sus corazones.

—Del odio al amor hay solo un paso —. Fueron las "encantadoras" palabras que Shimura Shinpachi, el mejor amigo de Kagura, pronunció.

—Conociendo a Sougo, duraran menos de una semana —. Decía Hijikata Toshiro, el tipo que Sougo mas detestaba, aunque podría decirse que también era su amigo.

Las personas que los rodeaban hacían sus apuestas, algunos apoyando otros más bien calculando los días que tardarían en mandarse a la parte más oscura del infierno. Todos perdieron. Para sorpresa de muchos, lo que ellos tenían era algo verdadero...

 _O eso decían hace dos años_.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _16 de Julio del presente año_.

Kagura apagó 18 velas en Noviembre pasado, apagara 19 el presente año. Es joven, hermosa, tiene el jodido mundo a sus pies y lo sabe, pues ella misma se ha proclamado reina de todo lo que alcance su vista.

Sougo recientemente cumplió los 23, su rostro ha cambiado un poco con el pasar de los años, se ve más maduro. Y qué decir de su vida, todo ha mejorado de cierta manera para él, se ha convertido en el Vice-Comandante del Shinsengumi luego del retiro de su amigo y antiguo comandante Kondo Isao.

Y colocándole la cereza al pastel Kagura y Sougo cumplieron dos años de una "perfecta relación". Una relación que no ha cambiado desde el primer momento; los besos seguían siendo tan pasionales como el primer día, los apodos "china" o "sádico" seguían siendo pronunciados por esos labios que esbozaban sonrisas, el ocaso seguía cubriéndolos en sus "románticas" citas de batalla. La sádica y joven pareja estaba en su mejor momento.

Sougo abrió los ojos y dirigió su rojiza mirada hacia el reloj que el mismo había colocado en la pared de su cuarto en el Shinsengumi. Eran las siete treinta con exactitud por lo que el inmediatamente tomo la pila de papeles que se encontraban en su escritorio y se dirigió a la habitación de su nuevo comandante Hijikata Toshiro dejando esa pila de papeles justo frente a la puerta con un llamativo moño azul y una nota que decía:

 _"_ _Te encargo que lo termines Hijikata-san"_

El joven castaño después de eso tomo sus cosas llevando sus pasos a la salida de su cuartel despidiéndose de cada uno de sus compañeros que le saludaban al salir. Se le hacía tarde por lo que en el momento que puso un pie fuera de la instalación comenzó a apresurar su paso, sin correr por supuesto, no correría por ella. O eso decía él.

Con la oscuridad que recién llegaba camino hasta llegar a un punto cercano a una cafetería que recién abría sus puertas al público. Justo en el exterior de aquel local, de pie y recargada sobre un poste estaba una despampanante pelirroja que tenía un par de zafiros en lugar de ojos.

Los ojos de Sougo inconscientemente siguieron la fisionomía de aquella joven como si quisiera adentrarse a lo más profundo de su ser, también una sonrisa retorcida se dibujó en su rostro mientras se acercaba esta vez con más lentitud.

Ella se dio cuenta de aquella presencia elevando la vista hasta encontrarse con la mirada rojiza de quien era su novio.

—Dos minutos tarde bastardo, estaba a punto de irme—. Exclamó con sorna mientras sus labios se curveaban dejando ver una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Oh vaya dos minutos!, debieron ser eternidades para ti—. Respondió con ironía. —Controla un poco tu desesperación china, sé que me extrañas pero disimula.

Un golpe sordo sonó en aquella zona, las personas que por ahí pasaban ni se inmutaron por aquello. Luego de dos años aprendieron que los golpes eran esa característica única en la pareja.

—Entonces… ¿para qué me pediste que viniera aquí sádico?—. Indagó Kagura elevando una ceja con curiosidad.

Cierto, Sougo olvidó de cierto modo ese detalle. El día anterior habían cumplido dos años de relación "estable", celebraron con una cena especial que Kondo Isao les había regalado en un elegante restaurante pero ambos fueron echados luego de Kagura lanzara a un mesero por la ventana y de que Sougo incendiara la mesa de postres. Al final su cena especial termino en un verdadero desastre, por eso Sougo la llamó, el día anterior no había podido darle algo que llevaba meses preparando.

—Acompáñame a un lugar—. Pronuncio cortante comenzando a caminar sin importarle si la dejaba atrás.

Tenía su razón para tratarla así de la nada, ella no debía sospechar. Kagura levantó la vista abriendo por completo sus ojos. La sorpresa la golpeo por el trato que estaba recibiendo, por lo que apretó los dientes y en silencio camino detrás de él maquinando mentalmente una forma de golpearlo para dejarle dolorosas marcas en todo esa perfecta anatomía que ese joven tenía.

Caminaron el silencio, la oscuridad era su única acompañante. El número de personas poco a poco iba disminuyendo hasta el grado de que eran ellos dos los únicos que caminaban por la banqueta de una solitaria calle. Sougo se detuvo en seco y Kagura dudo.

— ¡Violador!—. Gritó. Sougo quedó desconcertado.

— ¿Qué demonios dices?—. Cuestionó aparentando dureza a pesar de querer reírse por lo que su novia decía. Según el, ella seguía teniendo la mentalidad de una niña. —Ven conmigo.

La mano de Sougo pescó la de Kagura sujetándola con fuerza, sus dedos se apretaron con los de ella y la apego más a él obligándola a caminar un poco más, hasta quedar frente a una casa donde se detuvo de nuevo.

—Es mi nueva casa—. Pronunció. —Kondo-san me ha ayudado a conseguirla, para eso te traje quería que la vieras estúpida china.

Kagura frunció el ceño como si tratara de entender las palabras que el recién dijo. O más bien, trataba de sacar aquella "imposibilidad" que cruzo por su mente en ese segundo.

—Parece que es aquí a donde llegaron mis impuestos—. Se burló. Sougo frunció el ceño.

—Tsk—. Chasqueo molesto por el comentario.

—Pero sigo sin entender… ¿yo que hago aquí? Anda dime que ya sabes que Gin-chan siempre está cuestionándome todo—. Pronuncio Kagura.

— ¿Qué no entendiste? En verdad eres una tarada—. Reía Sougo.

— ¿Qué?—. Cuestionó confundida.

Sougo se preguntó en como él era capaz de tener una relación con alguien tan infantil e inocente como Kagura. El mismo se respondió, siempre tenía esa respuesta para esa incógnita.

Llevó sus manos a la cabeza de su pelirroja novia revolviendo sus largos cabellos, una sonrisa surco sus labios en el proceso. No era esa sonrisa burlona, era una que dejaba ver una verdadera felicidad.

—Es mi propia casa, ya eres mayor de edad, ¿Qué más debería decir? ¡Ah sí!—. Decía con un tono divertido. — ¿Qué tal si vivimos juntos?

Esa pregunta detuvo el tiempo para Kagura. ¿Había terminado de enloquecer? Hace apenas un segundo, cuando él dijo que aquella casa frente a ellos era de el por su mente paso la misma cuestión que recién le decía, esa cuestión que ella misma catalogó como imposible.

— ¿Estás hablando enserio sádico?—. Cuestionó incrédula.

— ¿Te parece que miento idiota? —. Dijo él.

No mentía, estaba segura de eso. Ahora, Kagura comenzó a preguntarse cuál era la respuesta correcta o cual era la respuesta que su orgullo le permitiría…

Los segundos con la mirada baja de Kagura impacientaban a Sougo, ¿Qué estaba resolviendo una ecuación? ¿Estaba buscando los secretos del universo? ¿Estaba inventando un discurso para mandarlo al diablo? Lo que sea que fuese por un segundo se arrepintió de haber hecho a un lado su orgullo.

—Ta… tal vez—. Susurró Kagura. Sougo sonrió triunfal.

— ¿Qué? No te oigo—. Mintió inclinándose un poco a la altura de los labios de Kagura, pegando su oído a estos.

— ¡Que si maldito perro! —. Gritó.

Sonrojada y mirándolo directamente a los ojos con esa expresión tan inocente e infantil, él amaba esa expresión.

Él le sonrió complacido mirándola de una forma tan única, ella amaba esa mirada.

Ambos se sintieron afortunados de tenerse.

Sougo se acercó a Kagura rodeándola por la cintura con sus brazos, Kagura se exalto un poco cuando él la elevo entre sus brazos llevándose consigo a aquella casa. Sougo abrió la puerta y ambos entraron como si fuesen una pareja recién casada. Kagura no pudo evitar soltar un risita cuando Sougo la dejo caer en el sofá.

—Mañana iremos por tus cosas china, es una orden—. Anuncio Sougo.

—Claro señor mandón, iremos porque ¡Yo! quiero—. Asintió Kagura, entonces ella recordó un pequeño detalle— ¡Debo ir a la Yorozuya por hoy!—. Exclamó pensando que tal vez cierto hombre estaría dando vuelta por toda la casa amenazando a la cafetera con su espada de madera.

—Llama al jefe mejor, ¿acaso crees que te iras tan fácil?—. Sougo rio.

Kagura asintió a regañadientes. La noche paso rápidamente, ambos se quedaron dormidos en el único sofá que Sougo tenía…

Y cuando la mañana llego, Kagura despertó por un sonido sordo que inundaba la pieza, un teléfono móvil vibraba insistentemente en el suelo. No era el suyo, ella ni siquiera tenía teléfono, por lo que rápidamente concluyo que era el de Sougo. Se inclinó para recogerlo mientras le llamaba al chico para que atendiera la llamada.

Cuando Kagura lo tomó se dio cuenta de que no era una llamada si no un mensaje. Lo supo cuando miro la pantalla, era un nombre desconocido, no era nadie del Shinsengumi. Presurosa abrió el mensaje preguntándose porque estaba invadiendo la privacidad de su novio.

…

Kagura comenzó a reírse sonoramente al grado de despertar a Sougo.

— ¿De qué te ríes china?—. Cuestionaba Sougo aun dormitando.

—Nada—. Nada dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Ya no podía mirarlo a los ojos, creía que algo terminaría quebrándose si lo hacía.

 _17 de Julio del presente año. Kagura encontró un mensaje que le rompió el alma._

* * *

 **…** **Y de como caímos en picada.**

* * *

 **Debo decirlo, fue doloroso ver que nadie sabía que era el NTR. Pensé en dejar este fic pensando que no sería entendido lo que quiero lograr pero mi sensei y mi senpai me motivaron a seguir. Ambos aprecian mucho este género y por ellos seguiré. Aprovecho esto para agradecerles a ambos por sus consejos.**

 **Cualquier error sera corregido mas adelante.**


End file.
